What Happen?
by Queendope
Summary: Hanbin tidak tahu kenapa Jiwon menghindarinya dan Jiwon tidak tahu kenapa Hanbin menangis. [DOUBLEB fic] [HanbinXBobby] [B.IXBobby] BL


**|Tittle** : What Happen? | **Main Pair** : DoubleB (Jiwon-Hanbin | **Rate** : T | **Genre** : Fluff (maybe)

.

.

Queendope present

.

Hanbin baru saja bangun dari 'beauty sleep'-nya saat jam weker diatas nakas menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Uhm, mungkin hal ini wajar-wajar saja mengingat ia baru memejamkan manik indahnya ketika ayam-ayam mulai berkokok. Kehidupannya sebagai seorang leader serasa lebih berat dari hari ke hari.

Pemuda itu menengok kebawah. "Bahkan Junhoe sudah bangun" gumamnya pelan. Ia menghela napas pendek. Pusing yang menderanya lama-kelamaan mulai hilang. Ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan pergi ke ruang tengah.

"Zombie kita sudah bangun" Yunhyeong –dengan senyum bodoh dan yang entah datang darimana langsung menepuk pundaknya lalu memberikan back hug kepadanya. "Y-yunhyeong hyung"

Ups.

Yunhyeong mengusap tengkuknya canggung lalu dengan cepat ia mendudukkan diri disamping sang kekasih saat Jung Chanwoo –kekasihnya memberikan tatapan tajam serta Junhoe yang menggerakkan mulutnya lalu berucap tanpa suara 'mati kau'. 'M-maaf"

"Hei kalian punya sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan kantuk? Astaga mataku sulit sekali terbuka" Hanbin yang bersifat seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa itu meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja kecil. Mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar. Jinhwan yang tidak tega melihat hal tersebut lalu melepaskan swaternya dan menjadikan itu sebagai bantal untuk Hanbin.

"Kunyah saja ini"

Donghyuk yang sedari tadi duduk manis memakan apelnya kini membuka suara. Ia mengeluarkan bungkus permen karet dan memberikannya untuk Hanbin. Sementara itu Hanbin hanya tersenyum seadanya sambil menerima permen tersebut dengn malas.

"Jiwon kemana?"

"Gedung trainee. Kau mandi dan makanlah dulu sebelum menyusulnya." Hanbin mengangguk patuh dan melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi.

"KIMBAB~"

Jiwon hampir saja tersedak jus kalengan saat Hanbin dengan kasar membuka pintu Dance Practice dan berteriak sekuat tenaga. Untung saja tiap ruang di gedung kedap suara. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana jika Yang Hyunsuk sajangnim tahu dan kemudian membekap mulut manis kekasihnya tersebut.

Hanbin berjalan cepat –hampir berlari kearah Jiwon lalu memeluk kekasihnya tersebut, menyembunyikan wajahnya kedalam ceruk leher Jiwon. "Aku merindukanmu"

Jiwon tertawa kecil. Ia meletakkan jus yang sempat ia minum ke bagku lalu membalas pelukan Hanbin dengan erat. "Manja dan terlalu jujur, seperti biasa" gumam Jiwon sambil mencium puncak kepala sang kekasih. Hanbin merengut lalu mencubit perut sang kekasih –membuat Jiwon melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengaduh kesakitan. Sementara Hanbin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan berjalan kearah komputer.

Jiwon tersenyum kecil saat melihat pipi Hanbin dipantulan cermin yang warnanya tampak seperti udang rebus. "Kau tidak perlu malu, sayang"

Dan tentu saja kalimat tersebut membuat rona dipipi Hanbin semakin parah –juga senyum Jiwon semakin lebar.

Waktu terhabiskan seperti biasa. Dua rapper itu terus saja berdiskusi tentang lagu dan hal yang berada disekitar musik. Tapi, hari ini sedikit berbeda. Jiwon yang biasanya tenang kini menjadi pendiam dan Hanbin yang kini mengunyah permen karet –untuk menghilangkan kantuk.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Hanbin sambil menyenggol lengan Jiwon. Pasalnya, daritadi Jiwon tidak fokus dengan lirik yang ia suruh untuk merevisi. Pupilnya juga bergerak kesana kemari –seperti sedang memikirkan hal lain.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Hanbin menghela napas, lalu melipat tangannya. "Aku tahu betul sifatmu Kim. Cepat katakan ada apa?" Jiwon hanya menggeleng lemah. Sekali lagi pupilnya bergerak random –tanpa sekalipiun memandang wajah sang kekasih.

Hanbin memicingkang matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jiwon. "Kau sedang memikirkan laki-laki atau perempuan lain, benar kan?!"

Mata Jiwon membulat sempurna. Ia segera menatap wajah Hanbin dan menggeleng brutal. "Hei! Darimana pikiran tidak masuk akal itu?! Kau tahu kan aku hanya bisa memikirkanmu?!" ucapnya penuh keyakinan, sambil memegang kedua lengan Hanbin.

Sementara itu, pemuda penyuka tokoh mickey itu hanya mengerjap pelan. 'I-imut sekali' Jiwon menelan ludahnya. Hanbin memundurkan wajahnya dan kembali duduk dikursi kerjanya. "Ya sudah" ujarnya singkat lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya – menata nada dan lirik.

Jiwon diam-diam menghela napas lega. 'Hampir saja'

Saran dari Donghyuk tempo hari untuk mengunyah permen karet lumayan berhasil mengusir rasa kantuknya. Kerena hal tersebut, kini tas, saku dan nakas Hanbin penuh dengan permen karet. Pemuda itu selalu mengunyah permen karet tiap kali ia bekerja membuat lagu atau kegiatan lain yang membutuhkan daya 'sadar' yang tinggi.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, tapi Hanbin dan Jiwon masih berada dalam ruang yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk membuat lagu. Mereka harus menyelesaikan 2 lagu lagi sebelum bisa pulan ke dorm dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

Hanbin mendesah pelan. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Jiwon mendiamkannya akhir-akhir ini. Uh, bukan mendiamkan sih. Hanya saja kekasihnya tersebut tampak mengurangi interaksi diantara mereka. Bahkan kemarin Jiwon menolak untuk memangku Hanbin ketika ia merasa lelah. Tidak mungkin karena Hanbin bertambah berat kan? Lihat saja pipi Hanbin yang semakin kempis dari hari ke hari. Pikiran Hanbin mulai melayang jauh.

Apa yang aku lakukan akhir-akhir ini?

Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah pada Jiwon?

Apa dia sedang memikirkan ibunya? Ah, kemarin ia bilang tidak padaku.

Lalu kenapa?

Apa karena...

.

.

.

.

Karena Jiwon sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?

Apa Jiwon sudah menemukan penggantinya?

Hanbin terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sehingga ia tidak menyadari Jiwon yang kini menatapnya bingung. Jiwon menggoyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Hanbin. "Hanbin-ah" Jiwon mengangkat wajah Hanbin yang menunduk.

.

.

.

"Hiks"

.

.

.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia mendengar suara isakan kecil tersebut. Mata Hanbin tampak memerah menahan tangis, serta bibir ranumnya bergetar.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Hanbin mengambil snapback dan jaketnya lalu melenggang pergi dari ruang tersebut –meninggalkan Jiwon yang masih tertegun dikursinya.

"H-hanbin-ah!"

Jinhwan terbangun karena suara bedebam pintu dorm yang keras. Dengan halus ia melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan lengan kekar Junhoe dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Hanbin-ah, kau pulang?"

Jinhwan tidak bisa melihat secara jelas siapa yang datang karena lampu ruang tengah telah dimatikan, dan ia tidak mau menyalakan lampu dan mebangunkan Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo yang tertidur disofa. Ia hanya bisa mengandalkan postur tubuh yang sudah ia hapal.

"J-jinan hyung"

Sosok yang baru saja datang tersebut langsung memeluk Jinhwan. Jinhwan terkejut. Bukan karena pelukannya, tapi suara yang ia dengar.

Suara yang terdengar parau dan bergetar.

"K-kau menangis?"

Jiwon baru pulang keesokan harinya. Bukannya ia tidak mau menemui Hanbin atau apa, ia hanya bersikap profesional dan berusaha menyelesaikan 2 lagu yang belum terselesaikan. Namun tetap, pikirannya melayang kepada 'Kenapa hanbin menangis' dan seterusnya sehingga menjadikan ia tidak fokus dan baru menyelesaikannya pukul 5 pagi ini.

Jiwon datang dengn mata sembab –karena mengantuk juga jaket yang ia pasang serampangan dan terkesan tidak peduli. Ia berjalan menuju je ruang makan. Disana ia menemukan Jinhwan yang sednag enata makanan di meja serta member iKON lainnya yang duduk dengan rapi tanpa Hanbin.

.

.

.

Tanpa Hanbin.

.

.

Tanpa...

.

.

Hanbin?!

Jiwon membulatkan matanya lalu dengan segera ia berlari kearah kamarnya –juga Hanbin. Tapi sosok yang ia cari tidak ada. Ia kembali ke ruang makan dengan napas yang tidak beraturan.

"H-Hanbin. Dia kemana?" tanyanya tergesa.

.

.

.

Diam.

.

.

Semua member hanya diam. Mereka memilih membungkam mulut mereka dengan makanan dibanding menjawab pertanyaan Jiwon. Jiwon meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ia menghampiri Jinhwan dan meremas lengan kecil hyung-nya tersebut.

"Katakan dimana Hanbin?!"

Tanpa ia duga, Jinhwan memandangnya sinis dan tersenyum remeh. "Untuk apa kau mencarinya?" Jiwon mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu hyung? Tentu saja aku mencarinya! Dia kan kekasihku" jwabnya tegas.

Jinhwan hanya tertawa kecil –sedikit sarkasme. "Kalau kau pacarnya, kenapa kau tidak tau pacarmu sekarang berada dimana?"

Jinhwan menyentak tangan Jiwon dari bahunya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti. Jiwon memandang member lain dengan tatapan hampa. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang peduli terhadap kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Jiwon tidak sekalipun keluar kamar setelah 'insiden' di dapur tadi pagi. Ia lebih memilih berdiam diri di kamar. Memikirkan Hanbin dan menangis. Mellow sekali.

Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang bertekuk lutut pada lelaki manis bernama Kim Hanbin. Lelaki yang dalam sekejap mata dapan membuat hatinya berdebar. Lelaki yang dalam hitungan detik dapat membuatnya tersenyum. Tapi lelaki itu sekarang pergi, entah kemana.

Jiwon menangis. Lagi dan lagi. Tanpa mengenal kata berhenti.

Ia menghiraukan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, menampilkan Donghyuk yang membawa senampan sup asparagus. Lelaki manis itu meletakkan sup itu diatas nakas lalu ia dudk disamping Jiwon yang tampak tidak peduli apapun.

"Kau harus makan hyung"

Tidak ada jawaban

"Kalau tidak hyung akan sakit"

Tetap diam.

"Dan Hanbin hyung akan mencemaskanmu"

Jiwon tertawa. "Benarkah dia mengkhawatirkanku?"

Donghyuk menghela napas. Sudah cukup sandiwaranya tadi pagi. Hati lelaki itu terlalu lembut untuk membiarkan Jiwon seperti ini. Ia menatap Jiwon dengan perasaan kasihan. Rambut lelaki itu tampak acak-acakan, juga pandangannya kosong menerawang kedalam lantai.

"Hyung, kau mau cerita tentang masalahmu dengan Hanbin hyung?"

Jiwon menoleh, lalu mengangguk pelan. Donghyuk tersenyum tipis kemudian menggenggam tangan Jiwon.

"Ceritakanlah semuanya. Tanpa ada yang ditutupi"

Tapi sebelum hal tersebut terjadi, Jiwon terlebih dahulu menjatuhkan kepalanya dipaha Donghyuk.

"Jiwon hyung?!"

Hanbin memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa sedikit tenang dengan angin sore yang ia rasakan. Pemuda itu bertanya dalam hati. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Jiwon sekarang?

Hanbin menunduk. Ia tahu ia sangat bodoh memutuskan untuk pulang ke Busan untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hal yang dapat menenangkannya hanya pelukan ibu, pelukan Jiwon dan angin segar Busan.

Ia harap Jiwon yang menenangkannya sekarang.

Hanbin tersenyum kecil mengingat bagaimana paniknya Jiwon saat ia menangis karena perutnya sakit tahun lalu. Lelaki itu berubah menjadi gegabah dan akhirnya menabrak pintu karena tidak fokus.

Drrt

Ponsel disakunya bergetar pelan, mengalunkan ringtone dengan Jiwon sebagai pengisi suaranya. 'Probably Perfect'.

Tampak nama Donghyuk disana. Ia segera menggeser tombol hijau dan menempelkan benda persegi tersebut ke telinganya.

"Ada ap–"

.

.

"Cepatlah pulang hyung. Jiwon hyung demam tinggi!"

Hanbin terus menggigiti kukunya ketika ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke Seoul. Pikirannya penuh dengan Jiwon, Jiwon dan Jiwon.

Sampai akhirnya ia sampai didepan pintu dorm, ia segera membuka pintu coklat tersebut dan langsung berlari kearah kamar Jiwon tanpa melihat situasi.

Hanbin menutup pintu kamarnya dengan Jiwon dengan pelan. Tubuhnya melemas mendapati Jiwon yang berbaring diranjangnya. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekati tubuh sang kekasih dan duduk disampingnya.

"M-maafkan aku"

Hanbin membelai sayang pipi tirus kekasihnya. Ia mati-matian menahan isakannya sendiri. "C-cepatlah sembuh"

Hanbin menempelkan telapak tangannya kedahi Jiwon. Ia mengernyit merasakan suhu Jiwon yang normal. Tidak panas sama sekali. Tangannya berpindah ke leher. Juga tidak panas.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Kim Donghyuk sialan"

Tepat sebelum ia menarik tangan, Jiwon membuka matanya dan menggenggam tangan Hanbin erat. "Jangan pergi" lirihnya. Hanbin meronta, menolak genggaman Jiwon yang semakin kuat sambil berusaha menghindari kontak dengan mata sipit yang seakan membiusnya.

"L-lepaskan aku" gumam Hanbin pelan

"Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku" Jiwon mendudukkan dirinya dan mengangkat Hanbin yang ringan kepangkuannya. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Hanbin tidak akan bisa lepas dari rengkuhan Jiwon.

"Apa yang harus kumaafkan?"

Jiwon menghela napas berat. Ia mengangkat dagu Hanbin yang sedaritadi menunduk, menolak untuk menatapnya. Dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, airmata jatuh begitu saja dari manik keduanya.

Hanbin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia menubrukkan dirinya ketubuh Jiwon, memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Jiwon. Ia benar-benar rindu padanya.

Jiwon tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Ia membalas pelukan Hanbin tidak kalah erat dan mengusap punggung kecil itu dengan sayang.

Mereka tetap seperti itu dalam beberapa menit. Hingga akhirnya Jiwon memutuskan untuk menarik mundur tubuhnya, memilih untuk menatap wajah Hanbin yang kini penuh dengan air mata. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap mata sembab sang kekasih.

"Kau mau menjelaskan sesuatu?"

"Menjelaskan apa?" suara Hanbin terdengar parau dan sesekali bibir ranumnya mengeluarkan isakan.

"Tentang kenapa kau meninggalkanku". "Bukannya kau yang meninggalkanku?" dahi Jiwon berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau. Kau punya orang lain kan? Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi sehingga kau menolak untuk bersama denganku kan?" Hanbin terisak lagi. Sementara Jiwon menganga tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?". "Karena kau selalu menghindar saat aku menatap matamu"

Jiwon tertawa kecil dan Hanbin tidak suka dengan hal itu.

"Kenapa tertawa?!"

Jiwon semakin terkikik geli ketika melihat wajah merengut milik Hanbin.

"Sudahlah kau juga tidak menyangkal kalau kau tidak mencintaiku lagi. Aku pergi dulu"

Hanbin mencoba berdiri dari pangkuan Jiwon. Tapi –tentu saja tidak bisa karena rengkuhan Jiwon terlalu kuat. "Hei jangan marah lagi" Jiwon mengusap surai raven Hanbin sayang. Ia mengecup kening Hanbin lama.

Jiwon menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Kau mau mendengar alasannya?". Hanbin mengangguk patuh. Jiwon menghela napas sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Karena permen karet" Hanbin mengerutkan dahinya. "Karena kau mengunyah permen karet. Kau tahu, orang Amerika hormonnya lebih kuat dibanding orang Korea. K-kau terlihat seksi saat mengunyah permen karet dan yah.. kau tahu aku tidak ingin hal yang 'tidak diinginkan' terjadi"

Jiwon menutup matanya. Ia siap menerima apapun yang akan Hanbin lakukan padanya. Mau itu gigitan, sentilan, tamparan atau apapun ia siap. Ia menghela napas dan mengerutkan ujung hidungnya –meyakinkan diri bahwa ia pasti bisa menghadapi serangan Hanbin.

Tapi, 10 detik.

Ia tidak merasakan apapun. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya. Ia memandang polos wajah Hanbin yang sedang menahan tawa.

Tapi akhirnya..

"HAHAHAHA"

Tawa itu meledak. Hanbin sungguh tidak habis pikir kekasihnya akan berbacara demikian. Ia mencubit pipi Jiwon "Kau lucu sekali"

"Jika kau mau menciumku cium saja"

Jiwon menyeringai.

"Jadi kau berpikir aku hanya akan menciummu?"

Hanbin mengangguk.

"Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Kau mau tahu apa lagi?"

.

.

.

'KIM JIWON! SINGKIRKAN PIKIRAN BUSUKMU DARI HANBINIE!"

.

.

.

Dan suara Jinhwan terdengar bersamaan dengan suara debam pintu.

 **END**

Hai gaess. Saya author baru : saya tahu fanfic saya ini gaje, tapi bisa dong yah kasih komentar di review~ biar saya tahu karya saya ini gimana menurut anda anda sekalian /apasih -_- syudahlah begitu saja. REVIEW YEU SAY :* biar menyenangkan hati saya ;;


End file.
